


Beautiful Scars on Critical Veins

by BlackcatNamedlucky



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety/Anxiety attacks, Coming Out, Forced coming out, I swear this won't only be angst and anger, Jack is gonna be a snarky little shit, M/M, asshole reporters, but like I'm an angsty and angry teen so there's gonna be some of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackcatNamedlucky/pseuds/BlackcatNamedlucky
Summary: After a picture of Jack and Bitty kissing in their apartment surfaces online, Jack has to deal with the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay yknow that's a shitty summary but we're gonna have to work with it because this is a work in progress.
> 
> title taken from All Time Low's Kids In the Dark

If Bitty thought being locked in a supply closet in seventh grade was the scariest moment of his life he was sorely mistaken. About an hour ago his phone had died on his way to visiting Jack, he'd had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on when he got to Jack’s apartment and the entire place was quiet as the dead. He dropped his bags on the floor heavily and closed the door behind him. Maybe practice had run late? After all, it easily could have happened without Bitty’s knowledge with his current lack of ability to receive texts. “Jack! Baby, where are you?” A quiet, broken sob came from somewhere inside and Bitty panicked. He ran across the room, stopping short at the hallway when a sliver of light from the bathroom caught his eye and the faint smell of vomit made him wrinkle his nose. “Jack, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you sick?” He asked quietly, approaching the bathroom, when he reached the doorway he pushed the door open fully, hands flying to his face once he took in the scene in front of him. Jack was curled in on himself, sitting with his back against the wall across from the toilet he shook ever so slightly and the front of his shirt was soaked in tears. “Fuck.” Eric breathed quietly, running to his boyfriend. “Jack honey what happened?” Jack didn't talk, couldn't talk. Eric pulled Jack’s arms away from his chest. “Restricts your breathing sweetheart. Can I move your legs?” Jack nodded ever so slightly and Bitty gently grabbed Jack’s left knee and calf and pushed them away from his torso, repeating the process with his right leg to expand Jack’s breathing room. “Okay sugar I’m going to try to help regulate your breathing okay? Okay when I tap your arm I need you to try and take a deep breath alright? And when I remove my hand you let it out, can you do that for me?” Jack nodded again and Eric laid a hand on his bicep, Jack took in a large, shuddering breath, letting it out quickly when Bitty removed his hand. They repeated this a number of times until Jack was breathing regularly. “Okay handsome, good job, good job. Can you tell me what happened? You don't have-” Jack shifted, pointing in the general direction of the bathroom counter with his shoulder. Bitty turned around and noticed Jack’s phone sitting on the edge, he reached up and grabbed it, it was still open to whatever had caused this. A look of horror briefly crossed Bitty’s face before he composed himself and turned back towards Jack. “Baby…” Bitty trailed off, staring at the photo on Jack's phone. A photo of them. It was terrible quality and looked like it had been taken from the apartment across the street but there was no mistaking the subject matter: Jack kissing Bitty. A photo screenshotted from Twitter and sent to Jack by his father, followed by ‘??’ and ‘we need to talk’. “Jack I-”  
“I can't do it Bitty.” Jack whispered, his voice vulnerable. Fear shot through Bitty’s heart.  
“Can't do what baby?” He hoped the answer wouldn't be what he thought it was.  
“I can't explain that to my dad I can't- I can't tell him. Not yet. I'm not ready Bits.”  
“I-I know sweetie, but I will always be here for you, yeah? I'm always gonna help you. I'm always-” Bitty’s voice cracked and he swallowed. “I'm always going to try my damnedest to help you through everything you need me to.”  
“I know.” Jack was quiet for a few moments. “I love you.”  
“I love you too baby. I love you too.” Bitty turned off Jack’s phone and put it on the floor behind him and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck.  
“I have to talk to him about this eventually Bits.” Jack mumbled into his boyfriend’s hair.  
“Not right now handsome, you need to take a little time to calm down.” Bitty replied. “And plan what you're going to say.” He added softly.  
“I’m scared.”  
“I know.”  
“Why did this have to happen?”  
“Someone felt like being a dick.”  
“Shitty would lecture them about letting people come out on their own time and probably end up cussing them out inches from their face.” Jack chuckled.  
“Probably.”  
“He's probably texted us both about it asking if we’re okay.”  
“Yeah.”  
“We should tell him we are.”  
“You aren't.” Bitty whispered.  
“He doesn't need to know that.” Jack said, biting his bottom lip nervously.  
“Mr. Zimmermann, Shitty is your best goddamn friend on this planet, if you don't tell him that you need help then I will.”  
“Okay.” Jack swallowed thickly and reached around Bitty’s body, which was now wrapped around his own, and grabbed his phone and opened messages. He had quite a few missed calls and texts from PR but he ignored them and opened Shitty’s texts instead.  
From: Shitty  
bro I just saw those pictures are you and Bitty okay??  
From: Shitty  
Lards says there's some nasty articles out, don't go online  
From: Shitty  
why the FUCK aren't you responding pick up your damn phone Zimmermann  
From: Shitty  
sorry that was harsh  
From: Shitty  
seriously though, please text me back I need to know my best bro is okay  
“Shit.” Jack breathed, quickly typing a message to his friend.  
To: Shitty  
Hey Shits, thanks for checking up on us, I don't know how Bitty is doing but I had a pretty major panic attack. I'm fine now, Bits came home and helped me through it, but I’m still a little shaken up I guess. My dad knows, he saw the pictures and wants to talk now. I don't know if I can. There’s been no press knocking on our door yet so we’re good in that department, knock on wood, I'm just really scared right now.  
From: Shitty  
d'you need me and Lardo to come up there? I've got time in my schedule, mid-terms are over and I haven't got much to do right now.  
To: Shitty  
You don't have to do that.  
From: Shitty  
but I want to  
To: Shitty  
Okay, fine.  
From: Shitty  
alright cool, thanks bro. and text Lards back she's worried off her ass.  
Jack opened the texts from Lardo next.  
From: Lards  
JACK WHAT THE FUCK  
From: Lards  
pls tell me those were leaked on purpose as some sort of casual coming out or something  
From: Lards  
as if that would ever be how Eric Richard Bittle decides to come out  
From: Lards  
oh god your lack of response is worrying me please text me back soon  
From: Lards  
fuck Jack just let me know youre alright  
To: Lards  
I’m fine now. Has Shitty talked to you about coming up?  
From: Lards  
he hasnt but Im willing to if it makes you feel better  
To: Lards  
Thank you.  
Jack looked up from his phone and into Botty’s curious brown eyes. “Shits is gonna be heading up, Lardo will probably be with him. Sorry I didn't-”  
“Don't apologize baby, you need them, it's fine. I'll make up the guest room in a bit, okay?”  
“Okay, thank you.”  
“Always.”

Jack and Bitty sat on their couch with an open laptop on the coffee table, Bitty just out of the frame of the webcam, and Jack’s shaking hand reaching out to accept his father's skype call, Bitty rested a hand on Jack's wrist. “It’s gonna be fine baby, no matter what happens everything will turn out fine in the end.”  
Jack nodded, tight lipped, and pressed ‘accept’. Seconds later his father’s face showed up on the screen and Jack ducked his head. “Jack, look at me.” He didn't move. “Jack!” Jack flinched and slowly raised his head. “I’m sorry, Jack are you okay?”  
Jack nodded silently. “ ‘M fine.” He mumbled, nervously rubbing his hands on his knees.  
“Jack I don't care. I don't care if you're gay, or bi, or whatever, I don't care if you're dating a boy, I don't care. Okay? I want you to be happy, truly happy. I do want to meet him, and your maman does aswell, but what's most important to us right now is that you're safe. We know how these things can end up, we've seen it firsthand. Remember my friend John? I think you only met him when you were young, four or five, he was just starting to make it big in the league when he and his partner Henry, I think you met him too, were outed by an invasive journalist. It completely destroyed what chance he had at doing what he loved and he went off the rails. The two of them moved out to London afterwards, we haven't really kept in contact much anymore. We don't want that to happen to you again. Your maman and I, we love you too much. And I'm sure your boy doesn't want to see you go either, huh? I'm sure he'd give the world to help you.”  
“A-about him. He- he's right here. If you'd really like to officially meet him?”  
“Oh mon fils chéri,it hurts that you sound so unsure, of course we want to. Just, hold on one second while I get your mother okay?”  
“O-okay.”  
Jack’s dad disappeared from the screen for half a minute, returning with Alicia, who sat down with a loving smile on her face.  
“Jack, how have you been?”  
“Fine, maman, and you?”  
“I've been good, darling. Now Bobby here tells me you've got someone for us to meet?”  
“Well, technically you guys already know him but I guess I'll be officially introducing him as my boyfriend now. Bi- Eric, come on.” Jack whispered, moving over and looking down. Bitty slid into frame, giving a little wave to the Zimmermann’s and immediately Alicia’s face lit up.  
“Eric! Oh I had my suspicions, every mother will, but I'm so glad it's you. He's always so happy and passionate when he talks about you, isn't he Bob?”  
“That he is my dear.”  
“Oh it's just the best thing for a mother to see.”  
Alicia grinned at Jack and he offered a small smile in return.  
“He makes me happy maman. He really does.”  
Jack whispered, smiling at Bitty, who blushed under his gaze and smiled back.  
“I'm very happy for you boys, it's good to see my son smile.” Bob said, lovingly glancing at his own significant other. Alicia caught his eye and the two seemed to have a silent conversation.  
“Jack we have to go now, I'm sorry, we were invit-”  
“It's fine mom, I'll call you guys soon?”  
“You better hold to that mister.”  
Jack laughed, “Of course I will, good night papa good night maman. I love you.”  
“We love you too Jack, good night Eric!”  
“Good night Mrs. Zimmermann. Mr. Zimmermann.” Bitty nodded politely and the connection was cut off.  
“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Bitty asked, turning to face Jack. Jack took Bitty's hands in his own.  
“Happy.” He replied, bringing Bitty's hands to his face and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s knuckles. “I love you Bits.”  
“I love you too Jack. A lot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty and Lardo drop on by and Bitty gets a call from Coach

A knock on the door alerted Bitty of Shitty and Lardo’s arrival and he abandoned the magazine he was reading to open the door. He grinned at his friends and stepped aside to let them in, quickly closing the door behind them.

“Hey y'all! Jack’s in the shower, but he should be out soon. Can I take your bags?”

“Nah man, we got it.”

“No, please, let me.” Bitty’s voice was softer than usual, with a hint of desperation, and he blinked quickly, leaning slightly away from Shitty. His hands were moving quickly, unconsciously, fiddling with a curl of hair that wasn't quite in the right place, then the collar of his shirt that was slightly askew. Shitty caught Bitty’s eyes and immediately his posture changed, straightening up and throwing on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Lardo’s lips formed a little ‘o’ shape and Shitty’s mouth opened slightly, he nodded in understanding.

“Okay, Bitty.” Shitty handed his duffle bag to Bitty and Lardo slipped her backpack off her shoulders. Bitty took it and slung one strap over one shoulder and the duffle over the other. He visibly relaxed and Shitty smiled slightly.

“Shitty this bag is obnoxiously orange, why on earth did you buy it?” Bitty’s voice regained its usual level of cheeriness and teasing and Shitty’s smile widened.

“Well you see Bits, that's exactly why I bought it. Honestly, how long have you known me?”

Bitty chuckled and turned around, heading down the hallway towards the guest room. “I should have expected that answer, I don't even know why I asked.”

Shitty and Lardo waited for Bitty to return and Lardo knocked into Shitty, her little weight barely making him sway. “You bought that bag because it was the last available at the store.” Her tone was accusatory but there was a layer of softness to it as well.

“That wouldn't have given him something to laugh about, Lards.” Shitty shrugged.

“No, no it wouldn't have.” She agreed.

Bitty returned seconds later. “Jack’s just gettin’ dressed now, would y'all like something to drink?”

“Some coffee would be absolutely wonderful, if you don't mind making a pot.” Lardo dropped into the armchair closest to her and rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand.

“Coming right up! Shitty, you want some?”

“Yeah man, that'd be great.” Shitty scooped up Lardo and sunk into the chair she had occupied, pulling her into his lap.

“Fuck you, Knight.” She grumbled and lightly punched Shitty’s torso, curling into him nonetheless.

“Hey, guys.” Jack appeared in the hallway, his wet hair sticking up in all directions and about two shades darker than before. His cheeks were flushed and patchy and his eyes shone, but he smiled softly at his friends.

“Hey man, how you holding up?” Shitty leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Lardo so she didn't fall off his lap. 

“Well enough, I guess.” Jack’s voice was weak and hoarse when he spoke, and he moved like every step took a toll on his body when he walked over to the sofa, sinking down into the cushions heavily. “It’s been a bit of a rough day.”

“We got you man, it's okay.”

“On the bright side I got a text from almost everyone on the team saying that if anyone tried to start shit they'd have my back, so that's pretty nice.”

“Had you..?” Shitty let the question hang, hoping his implication was clear enough.

“Yeah, they all knew. None of ‘em had a problem with it. Hell, someone who I won't name for obvious reasons, called me afterwards and confessed that he was too. The only problem I’ll really face is corrupt and dishonest reporters. I’m more worried about Bits, actually. He’ll have to call his parents and explain it, and from what I’ve heard they don't take kindly to people who don't fit their view of normal.” Jack shifted in his seat and wouldn't meet Shitty’s eyes.

“Jack! Ja-” A panicked cry came from the kitchen, punctuated by the heavy shattering sound of a mug hitting a hard floor. Jack was barely out of his seat before he lurched into the kitchen.

“Bitty what's wrong, what happened?”

“Jack it's my parents, Jack my dad’s calling, Jack.” Bitty’s breathing quickened and his backed away from his phone that was buzzing on the counter like it was the devil itself.

Jack grabbed his arms and looked Bitty in the eyes. “Hey, hey everything is going to be okay, okay? Listen to me Bits, you gotta breathe baby, hey remember what you do for me? You gotta do that now baby, you gotta breathe with me, come on.” Jack tried his hardest to keep his voice level. “You got this Bitty, you'll be okay.” Jack slid his hands down Bitty’s arms and gently grasped his hands. “Breathe with me baby, in...two..three..four..out two..three...four. Good, yeah, that's good baby. In..two..three..four, out..two..three..four." Jack kept leading Bitty until his breath had evened and his eyes were free of tears. "That's right, good job, keep doing that. I’ll be right back baby, I’m just gonna hang up the phone, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“No, wait-”

“Bitty you're in no shape-”

“Jack, please.”

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. “Okay. But I want to be in the same room with you, if that's okay with you. I want to be there for you.”

“I wouldn't want it any other way honey.” Bitty pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before moving around his body and picking up the phone on the counter. He looked at the notification on the screen, “Missed Calls (2): Coach”, took a deep breath, and swiped his phone open. The call screen popped up and he pressed ‘speaker’. The ringing resonated in the now quiet apartment, quickly cut off by Coach’s gruff voice.

“Junior?”

“Hey, Coach. How’ve ya been?”

“I'm fine, Junior, but I’m more worried about you right now-”

“Coach I swear if this is about-”

“Eric before you start jumping to conclusions, which I would not blame you for, I’m worried about you because of the repercussions from just about everyone else. Whoever captured that photo had no right to do so or share it with the world and I am disgusted with whoever did that, but right now I’m more worried about how you're handling it. And that Jack boy, I know his career could be on the line because of this, I want you to be happy Junior. Your mama does too. You’re our boy, that's all that matters.”

“Oh. Oh, Coach, thank you. And tell mama thank you too, please? And to the both of ya I love you. Really do.”

“Oh son, we love you too.”

“You cryin’ there Coach?”

“Don’ be silly boy, ‘course I ain't.” His voice was oddly strained and Bitty smiled to himself.

“Right, yeah. Silly me.” Jack, who had been looking on with concern, felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a soft smile and his body relaxed.

“So, uh, you're alright then?”

“Yeah, Coach. We’ll be good. Some friends came up to check on us, make sure we’re okay. Jack’s parents called last night an’ he talked to PR this morning. Everything is gonna work out for him-for us. He’s makin’ an official statement tomorrow about it all and the Falconers and co are all ready to fend off any backlash. We’re gonna be okay, Coach.”

Coach let out a barely audible sigh. “Okay. Okay, I’m glad. I really am son, I’m happy that you're happy.”

“Thank you, Coach.”

“It’s only the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is my most popular fic, thank you all for reading! Again, I'll try to update once a week but with school and responsibilities at home (and how difficult writing is), updates may come closer to once every two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not learned in French so like..if anything's used wonky pls correct me, but in a nice way if you would be so kind.  
> I'll try to update once a week but I do have to deal with school and writing is hard so it may end up closer to once every two weeks


End file.
